


I Would Make A Move If I Thought She'd Let Me In

by god-damn-it-Gerome (Just_East)



Series: Big Gay High School AU [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Crying, Cute, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/god-damn-it-Gerome
Summary: Tobin was so beautiful when he cried.Gray knew it probably wasn't a normal thought to have about your friend.





	I Would Make A Move If I Thought She'd Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> More High School AU!
> 
> My current theme song for this pairing is Girl Like That by Every Avenue, which is where the title is from.

Tobin was so beautiful when he cried.

Gray knew it probably wasn't a normal thought to have about your friend.

But he couldn't help it.

~

 

Gray met Tobin in kindergarten, and he was crying then too.

Big tears, and a horrible wailing, and Tobin's eyes had been bloodshot. Gray remembers the way that Tobin's lip had wobbled.

Gray often wonders if that was when he'd fallen in love with Tobin.

Or maybe it was that same day when Tobin had yelled at him when he tried to comfort the crying boy.

He never had found out why Tobin was crying that day.

But Gray knew why all the times after that. Whether it was because Tobin had tripped and skinned his knee, or because the other kids picked on him.

Gray was always there. Whether to kiss Tobin's injuries better, or to knock some sense into the dumb kids who _dared_ say anything bad to Tobin.

Gray had always been there.

He had listened to Tobin's sobs when he had told Gray that he thought he was gay. Gray had comforted him then too. Assuring him that there was nothing to worry about, that Gray understood.

Gray had been there through Tobin's numerous crushes. It had hurt Gray at first, but he watched the way they never lasted. Maybe the one that lasted the longest had been on Lukas when Tobin and Gray had first entered high school.

Gray couldn't blame Tobin though. Lukas was good looking, kind, patient, and a multitude of other good things Gray could name. But Tobin had gotten over that too.

Tobin had gotten over Lukas, and Forsyth and Python and Alm and every boy who had caught his gaze.

Gray would _always_ be there.

Even if Tobin found someone he wanted who wanted him. Even if he got married to someone else.

Gray would be there.

He would wipe away Tobin's tears and comfort him, and he would keep his thoughts about how beautiful Tobin was to himself.

But that day was far off.

Right now, right here, Tobin only had eyes for Gray.

Even if he didn't quite realize it.

There were sitting in the grass in the park not too far from home.

Tobin was reclined, with his back leaning on Gray's shoulder. He was busy typing away on his phone, no doubt checking Facebook.

Gray was staring at the ground in thought.

The silences were always easy between them.

Gray didn't want to lose that.

But he knew what he had to do.

He looked over at Tobin, letting his chin rest on Tobin's head. Knowing how much the other hated it.

Sure enough, he heard the annoyed huffed out sigh that left Tobin.

"What's wrong, Tobi-poo?" He grinned, looking at Tobin's phone.

Sure enough, he saw Facebook open before Tobin locked it.

"You know I hate that, Gray." Tobin sounded pissy, had been pissy for the whole week.

Gray wasn't sure what had happened (maybe he was still mad about Gray's comment by the bleachers), but he didn't mind when Tobin was pissy.

Gray loved him.

He loved when Tobin snapped at him almost as much as he loved it when Tobin cried.

Maybe that said something about him, but Gray didn't mind.

"Sorry, Tobi, you know I can't help myself." Gray smirked as he leaned back, letting his back hit the grass.

He couldn't help but laugh at Tobin's indignant squawk when fell into his lap at the change in position.

Tobin glared at him and smacked his thigh angrily before sitting back up and gathering his things.

Gray frowned. Tobin wasn't... leaving?

"Where are you-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence.

"Home." Tobin hissed angrily.

Gray frowned deeper, but hurried to get his own things together and follow Tobin.

When Gray stood up, he saw it in slow motion, it felt like.

One second Tobin looked back to see if he was following, the next he tripped.

He'd made it to the paved path that led towards the sidewalk, and Gray's eyes widened when he saw him go down.

Tobin managed to catch himself from face planting, but he stayed very still.

Gray ran over, knowing, with a hint of excitement what was happening.

He felt bad.

He didn't want Tobin to be hurt, ever. But he couldn't help the thrill he felt when Tobin cried in front of him.

Gray kneeled next to Tobin, and sure enough he heard the first hiccup.

"It's okay, Tobi, let me see." He carefully pulled Tobin to sit back on the pavement while he looked over the scrapes on his hands.

Tobin was trying not to cry, but they both knew it was a losing battle.

Gray made soft, soothing noises as he reached into his backpack and pulled out wet wipes and bandages.

He was always prepared for this sort of thing.

He gently wiped away the dirt as he heard Tobin sniffle.

As much as he wanted to look up, he couldn't. Yet.

He cleaned and bandaged Tobin's hands. Then he looked up.

Tobin was definitely crying. Not loudly, not like he used to, but there were tears.

Gray couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and kissed Tobin's cheek, right where his tears had left a trail.

He could hear the way Tobin held his breath.

Gray let his lips linger before he pressed another kiss to Tobin's other cheek.

He wanted to taste Tobin's tears, but he wouldn't. Not without permission.

So he pulled away, grinning at Tobin's shocked face.

"C'mon, Tobean, let's go home." Gray stood up and offered Tobin his hand.

He was beyond pleased when Tobin accepted it, the shock still plastered on his face.

Gray slung his arm around Tobin's shoulders and led him home.

Maybe Tobin was finally ready. Maybe all he needed was a little push.

 


End file.
